Run For Your Life
by RazberryPineapple
Summary: Rin's twin brother, Len, has been kidnapped by a corrupt, lonely girl named Miku. Soon Rin is kidnapped too. Can she save her brother, and herself from the darkness? Sorry, I suck at summaries. But it's better that it sounds! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Shadows R

**Run For Your Life**

_You cannot escape the darkness_

There is a place.

A place that is there, but at the same time, it is not.

In that place, there lives a girl that is alive, but at the same time, is dead.

That girl appeared, in the place that is but isn't, a long time ago.

The place had already existed for thousands upon millions of years before the girl appeared inside it.

But when the girl entered, the door swung shut behind her and was locked forever.

Now the girl is lonely, and it is searching for people to keep her company.

The girl may be satisfied with a single person, but one might not be enough.

You never know.

You could be the one the girl wants.

…

_You never know…_

xXx

_Tup tup tup…_

Rin's shoes pounded against the dirt, waking the creatures of the forest as she passed.

_Tup tup tup…_

Her breath came in gasps as she ran.

_Tup tup tup…_

The darkness swirled behind her, forever chasing, forever wanting.

_Tup tup tup…_

"Don't run from meeee!!" a voice screeched, piercing the yellow-haired girl's ears.

_Tup tup tup…_

Clenching her teeth, she braced herself against the scream that split through the night.

_Tup tup tup…_

"Please slow down!!! All I want is to play!!" the voice screeched again, making Rin's head feel like it was about to explode.

_Tup tup tup…_

A tendril of darkness wrapped itself around her ankle, gripping it tightly. She fell onto the dirt.

_Tup tup tup tu–thump._

Warm liquid dripped down her leg; she'd skinned her knee. Her breath was still labored, and she watched in terror as the darkness drew closer.

"Yessss," the voice slithered its way into the girl's heart, making her even more terrified than she already was. "Now you can't run….Now we can finally play!"

"B-but I don't want to play!" Rin cried out, tears spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks, "I want to get home! I want to see my family! I want to see my brother! What have you done with him?!"

The voice chuckled, making Rin tense. "Your brother? He was of no use to me. Honestly, boys are so stupid. They don't want to play my games."

"What are you talking about?! Where's Len?! Give him back!!" Rin shouted, anger and despair mixing inside her heart.

"I don't have him anymore," the voice sounded almost sad. "He really was good company, and so cute too. But, sadly, he kept speaking of you, saying 'I won't let you take me away from my sister!'" the voice sighed. "I tried to warn him, but he ignored me. He ran off into the dark, and it swallowed him up. I tried to save him, I really tried! I cannot completely control the darkness."

Rin stiffened. _Len is dead?! This can't happen! He promised!!_

"Oh, he's not dead, Rin," the voice reassured, seeming to read her thoughts, "only hidden, deep inside the abyss that leads out of this world." Rin could feel the voice smiling.

"…W-what is this world…exactly?" Rin hesitated, for the darkness around her leg was seeping upward slowly, turning everything it touched black. She shook her leg a little, attempting to dislodge the shadows.

The voice sighed again, its high-pitched voice lilting, "Even I, the only occupant of this place, do not truly know. I've been here for uncountable years, but the answer still evades me."

"Why are you keeping me here?" Rin was intrigued. The voice sounded forlorn, and she wanted to see what she could do to bribe it to let her go.

"I'm lonely," the darkness parted, revealing the face of another young girl. She looked about Rin's age, maybe a little older, and her teal-colored hair floated around her like she was underwater. Black and red ribbons were weaved through it, separating it into twin tails"…Do you know what it feels like to be lonely, Rin-chan?" the shadows parted even more, revealing the girl's body. She wore a medieval-looking dress that hugged her curves and puffy blue fabric that reached past her knees. Her bangs hid her face as she spoke. "Being lonely is very, very painful, Rin-chan," she reached out an ivory-skinned hand to the girl, who shrank away from her grasp.

"I-I'm very sorry that you're lonely, but I need you to give me my brother back," Rin quivered as she spoke, the white bow atop her head quivering along with her. The figure hesitated a bit.

"…I really wish I could, but the darkness is jealously holding him away from me," the figure raised its head a bit, revealing that her eyes were covered by an ornate silver mask. There were empty black holes where her eyes should have been. Rin shuddered at the sight of them.

"Please…." Rin started to sob desperately, "Please…please give him back…" she buried her face in her hands, her small body shaking.

"I can't, sweet Rin," the girl reached forward, stroking Rin's arm gently with a cold finger, "But I'm just so lonely…" then, more forcefully, she took a hold of her wrist. Rin looked and saw that darkness was also spreading down her arm from the figure's wrist. The shadows that had taken hold of her legs were spreading up her waist, turning her lower body into nothingness. She looked up at the girl, whose grip was tight and icy cold.

"Please…." She croaked, pleading, "Please don't take me away…."

The girl removed her mask, revealing her eyes, the color of old blood. Rin stiffened in terror.

"I don't want to be lonely any longer," and with that, the darkness swallowed the two girls whole, leaving no trace.

Aright! So, this is my first ever Vocaloid fanfic, but I think it turned out good!! A bit angsty, though, don't you think? This isn't really based on any song in particular, but there will be references!! I had a dream like this a few days ago, so I wrote down what the dream was like. Then I went from there. The dream was pretty weird. When it started, I was Rin, but sometimes I was Miku. It got kinda confusing.

This chapter's a bit short, but I hope you don't mind. Oh yeah, about Miku's mask. Have you ever seen "Looking for you in the Sky"? The mask is a bit like that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!! *superhappyfunfundance*

Review even if you hate it! I love critics!!


	2. Chapter 2: Frozen L

**Run For Your Life**

_You cannot escape the darkness_

_Cough, cough…._

Len was frozen inside the dark, his limbs feeling like ice.

_Cough, cough…_

He coughed hard, throat dry, lips dry.

_Cough, cough…_

Inside the dark, it was like the North Pole. Wind whipped around Len's shivering body, and he curled up against it in an attempt to stay warm.

_Cough, cough…_

He crossed his numb hands across his heart. He could feel it slowing.

_Cough, cough…_

_All I want is to see Rin again,_ Len thought, his mind slow from the cold.

_Cough, cough…_

An image of his sister flickered across his closed eyelids. She smiled, calling to him.

_Cough, cough…_

Rin's image was replaced by a blinding white light. Len turned toward it, welcoming the sudden warmth.

_Cough, cough…_

But then the light was swallowed by the shadows. The yellow-haired boy closed his eyes again, feeling defeated.

_Cough, cough…_

_This must be the end, _he thought hopelessly. He knew the darkness would eat away at him slowly, feeding on his emotions.

_Cough, cough…_

Though he was surrounded by the dark, he emitted a gentle glow of his own, illuminating the space around him. He was unaware of this.

_Cough, cough…_

And while he drifted in the shadows, the glow around him kept the darkness at bay.

_Cough…_

Len's coughs were becoming quieter, less forceful. The cold was spreading to his heart.

_Cough…_

_Rin…._he thought, _where are you…?_ He coughed again.

"_I'm right here, brother," _Rin's voice echoed through the emptiness.

"Rin…?" Len whispered slowly.

"_I'm here. Don't worry; I'm safe,"_ Rin's voice reassured.

"But Rin…If I can hear you, then that means you've been captured too…!" he mumbled, his lips stiff.

"_Yes, I've been taken too, but I'm quite safe. The girl will protect me from the darkness," _

"The girl…!" Len realized. "That girl….she was the one who kept me away from you…"

"_I know, I know," _Rin soothed. _"I must leave, but only for now. I'll be back,"_

"No!! Rin!!" Len called, his voice cracking. But the voice's presence faded away, and he was alone in the shadows. He went limp, defeat heavy on his shoulders.

_Cough…_

_Cough, cough…._

**Alright!! Another chapter is done!! Sorry for the shortness, though. Eh heh heh… The concept for the main plot is still kinda blurry in my mind, but I know the beginning. I think what I'll do is switch off, Rin, Len, Rin, Len, switching between their perspectives every other chapter. But I might mess it up sometimes, or maybe throw in Miku here and there. You never know!!**

**Please Review!!! I'll take criticism!! **


	3. CANCELED!

Sorry guys, but this isn't going to work out. Check my page for further explination

Run for Your Life is CANCELED.


End file.
